Wreck-It Ralph
Wreck-It Ralph is number 1 in Pop! Wreck-It Ralph. He is from the Wreck-It Ralph franchise. Background Wreck-It Ralph is the main antagonist in the game Fix-It Felix, Jr. but is tired and dissatisfied of being the bad guy due to feeling unwanted in his game. In the fictional arcade game of Fix-It Felix, Jr., Ralph is in rage of his forest home being destroyed by construction of a new apartment building. Ralph shouts out "I'm gonna wreck it!" and begins to demolish the building by destroying the windows. As Fix-It Felix comes in to save the day, Ralph throws down bricks at Felix. In the end of the game, the people who lived in the apartment would throw Ralph off the top of the building, having him unceremoniously fall into a pile of mud, while the tenants of the building present Fix-It Felix with a medal, thus ending the game. He is very strong and durable. Despite his hulking appearance, Ralph is ultimately humble, sweet and kind at heart and even so, he admittedly has a temper problem, which results in him wrecking things when angered. In fact, it is because of his wrecking programming that Ralph was often shunned by the Nicelanders and he proves to be ashamed of his wrecking habits at certain points. During the film, he appears oblivious to what actually makes one a hero. During the first part of his adventure, he is openly out for himself, believing earning a medal (though he did not technically earn it) would automatically give him the title of a hero. It is not until he meets and befriends a young girl named Vanellope, that he learns being a hero means learning to put others before yourself. Aside from this, Ralph can be a bit clumsy, mostly due to his massive size. Though he doesn't exactly appear to be, Ralph actually proves to be quite intelligent. This is seen during the climax of the film where he quickly concocts the plan to erupt Diet Cola Mountain so the Cy-Bugs invading Sugar Rush would mistake the Diet Cola lava for a beacon. This is seen again minutes later when (as a Cy-Bug) carries Ralph into the air, presumably preventing him from completing his mission. However, Ralph realizes he’s being held right above the mountain and breaks free of King Candy’s grasp, quickly realizing his weight could bring down the Mentos crater that would cause the eruption. In the end, Ralph finally makes peace with his role as a video-game villain while maintaining his friendships with Vanellope, Felix, and the other Bad Guys. He states that Vanellope’s friendship is all he needs to be happy. History * The Wreck-It Ralph Pop!s were released in 2013. Oddly enough, they are not apart of the Pop! Disney line. * His Pop! box is different than Vanellope and King Candy representing that him and Fix-It Felix are from the game, Fix-It Felix Jr. and they are from Sugar Rush. Turbo has the same box color as him and Felix but the reason is unknown. Category:Pop! Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Pop!s Released In 2013 Category:Figures Category:Disney